


Continuation

by purplebylove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebylove/pseuds/purplebylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Simon and Raphael's friendship and eventual relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What are you looking at?"

Simon had been staring. He hadn't even realized he had been staring. He shakes his head, turning to look at Clary. "What? Nothing."

"I was asking you about that new song Maureen wrote, and you just completely zoned out." Clary says, dipping a fry into ketchup and popping it into her mouth. She raises her eyebrow, giving him a questioning look."

"Sorry, I just can't figure out who that guy is," Simon resists the urge to look at him, but Clary, not one for subtlety and not afraid of what anyone thinks of her, looks at him, furrowing her brows then shrugging.

"Your newest crush, from the looks of him," She says, smirking. "He's totally you're type."

"He is no-" Simon starts, then his words fall. He had to be hallucinating. Because the topic of their conversation, who was as attractive as Clary had confirmed, was walking over to their table at the food court."

"I guess this is my cue to leave," Clary says, picking up the little cardboard container holding her fries. She saunters away, glancing back at Simon, who is sitting there, dumbfounded.

"Hey," The guy says, looking around a bit awkwardly. He rubs the back of his neck, avoiding connecting with Simon's eyes. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Do I know you?" Simon blurts out, then quickly backpedals. "No, sorry, of course I don't. But obviously you know me. If I accidentally hit on your boyfriend or something, I'm really sorry, I didn't-"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Tall, dark, and broody cuts off, lips actually pulling into a hint of a smile. "So I guess you don't remember, then?"

"Remember what?" Simon asks, his face falling into a blank expression.

The guy slides into the seat across from him, leaning against the table. "My name is Raphael Santiago."

The name is obviously supposed to trigger something in him, but Simon is still racking his mind trying to figure out what evil curse must have been placed upon him to forget an interaction with someone like this Raphael Santiago

"We were in the same class in Kindergarten," Raphael continues after a moment. "And you were my first kiss, on the bench at recess."

As if a switch had been flicked, Simon remember. His eyes widen and he nearly falls off his chair at the mention of what had been both of their first kisses.

They had been friends, not close, but close enough. And neither really cared about sports or socializing, so they had taken up to owning the bench farthest from the playground, where conveniently they were out of eyesight from teachers. They were the good kids, however, so they were never really questioned about their whereabouts.

For the most part, recess was just sitting and talking. Being six years old, you wouldn't think they had much to talk about, but Raphael's family was full of drama, like something from a soap opera. 

"My sister has this new boyfriend," Raphael had said, a dramatic eye roll punctuating the word 'boyfriend,' "And she's always talking to him when he's not at our house, and she's always all over him when he is at our house."

"That's gross." Simon declared, pulling a face of disgust.

"Yeah, I don't understand what's so special about pushing your mouth onto someone else's mouth," Raph's face contorted in confusion, and he shook his head.

"Maybe it's cause we've never done it before," Simon said after a moment of pondering such a life-changing question. 

"Who would we even do that _with_?" Raphal inquired.

"Each other?" Simon had said, before he could stop himself. Even at seventeen years old, he had trouble controlling the thought-to-word function. It was even more of a struggle at such a young age. Simon gave Raphael a guilty look, as if he had just committed some heinous crime.

Raphael had looked at him for a moment with brows pulled together, a moment that for young Simon had felt like like years, then leaned forward, pressing their lips together quickly.

"Ew," Raphael said as he pulled away, sticking his tongue out."

"Nasty," Simon agreed.

And that had been that. He rarely thought about it. Although it had been his first kiss, it hadn't been the most meaningful or spectacular one. It was more of a defining moment for him than anything, a confirmation that had had always... been this way, rather than just choosing to be something so revolting to society. 

All of this had lead to today.

"Raphael," was all Simon could find to say.

Raphael's smile widened and he leaned back in his chair, embodying the aura of one of the cool guys Simon had lusted after through most of high school. And Simon knew he was gone. "So what have you been up to, Lewis?"

"Not much, really," Simon says, taking a gulp of the soda he had been sipping on for the past half hour; he felt impossibly thirsy, now. If that wasn't true irony. "How did you even know who I was?"

"Well I noticed you staring at me," Raphael starts, giving Simon a sly smile, "and I thought you looked familiar. Of course, it was that stupid grin of yours that gave it away."

Simon feels his cheeks pinken. 

"You're still that adorable little nerd you were years ago," Raphael comments, reaching out to steal Simon's drink. Simon can only watch as Raphael's tongue pulls the straw in between his teeth.

"You've... changed. A bit." Simon says awkwardly. 

"A bit." Raphael concurs, sliding the drink across the table. He glances around before looking back at Simon. "Well, it seems I have to go, but it was nice seeing you.""

Simon watches as Raphael leaves, even more bewildered than before.


	2. Chapter Two

"Raphael!" 

Raphael had grown used to people calling his attention wherever he went; he had grown used to it, yet he didn't understand it. 

He was pretty popular, but he wasn't the nicest guy. He guessed his popularity could be attributed to his attractiveness, but that sounded really vain in his opinion. But then, he had never really been attracted to anyone, himself. So really, everything about this was confusing. 

Raphael turns to where the voice, who he now knows belongs to Simon, is coming from. He raises an eyebrow and Simon motions for Raphael to come over, so he does, leaning against the counter to the cookie shop.

"Someone looks grumpy." Simon says, grinning. A grin that Raphael had coined as stupid - Simon could be offended, but he took it as a compliment, really.

"There's nothing to smile about," Raphael shrugs. 

"The mall is paradise!" Simon exclaims, mock offended.

"Right," he says, taking a moment to survey the little cookie shop, then smirks, "because working a minimum wage job baking cookies is so fun."

"Yes, actually," Simon confirms, moving to the back portion of the little shop. He opens the door to an oven and uses the big spatula to pull a cookie out, presenting it with a flourish to Raphael.

Raphael stares at it for a moment. It's a giant chocolate chip cookie, and printed in the neat cursive writing custom to cookies and cakes, was "Smile, grump cat." Simon was in hysterics; Raphael was unamused.

"Oh, come on, it's kind of funny," Simon says seriously to Raphael's silence, then bursts into laughter again.

"I'm not paying for that," Raphael mutters, shaking his head.

"What?" Simon says, his mouth thinning. "It's not- I mean- You don't have to pay."

There's an awkward pause before Raphael nods. "Okay."

"Okay," Simon echoes.

"But at least let me do something for you," Raphael says, reaching for one of the cutters. Simon hands it to him, and Raphael starts cutting the giant baked good.

"Like what?" Simon asks, watching Raphael closely.

"Let me take you out," there's no expression in his voice, no trace of sarcasm or his typical humor.

Simon stares. dumbfounded, until Raphael looked up expectantly. Simon's mouth moves, but no words come out. He licks his lips, then replies, "Yeah, okay."

"Okay," Raphael nods, mocking Simon's reply from a minute ago. Raphael takes a piece of the sliced cookie, and hands it to Simon.

Simon watches once again, cookie in hand, as Raphael leaves, and he shakes his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or did I use cookie a lot in this...? Anyways, I'm not really going to have a schedule for this, but I enjoy writing it, so I will try to update frequently! Also, it's not going to have much of an actual plot, but it will all be set in the same verse, so every chapter goes along together, pretty much.


	3. Chapter 3

"So this is our date?" Simon asks Raphael as they enter another room packed with people, music blaring from a speaker near the corner. He couldn't even hear himself thinking it was so loud. He had to practically yell to even talk to Raphael.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd have ever been to a real party," Raphael comments, grabbing two solo cups, handing one to Simon, "so I thought you'd enjoy the experience."

"Parties are more for hooking up," Simon mutters. He blushes slightly at the implication, and Raphael gives him a look.

"What?" 

"Nothing," Simon grins nervously, shaking his head. "Yeah, okay, sounds like fun." 

\---

Simon watches Raphael from across the room, chewing on his cheek. He was a bit bewildered at the nights turn of events. They had been enjoying themselves, for the most part, although Simon had pictured something more... personal. 

Then a group of people had swarmed Raphael and they had gotten separated. And here he was, alone. Some date this was turning out to be. Then, it was probably just some sort of joke and Raphael and his group of friends were over there laughing at him this very moment.

Simon sighs, refilling his cup - with water - then heads outside.

There's a nice clearing about ten feet away from the house, and Simon settles down, staring across the lake, fireflies and moonlight dancing across the reflection of the water. At least he had that to enjoy.

It's about ten minutes later when Simon feels someone sit down beside him. He looks and sees Raphael, who is looking more like his usually surly self.

"Where'd you get off to?"

"I guess I'm not a big fan of parties," Simon shrugs, "Who knew?" 

"I should have," Raphael says quietly, a peculiar expression twisting his face. "It's just-"

Raphael stops, unsure if he should continue, then shakes his head. "I've never been on a real date. You know, typical dinner and a movie or whatever. Mostly it's just girls asking me to come watch a movie at there place then trying to make out with me. Which isn't that fun, actually..."

Simon knows there's more to what Raphael is saying, but doesn't say anything in response. They sit in silence for a while.

"You know, I would have enjoyed just doing this," Simon says eventually, gesturing between them.

"What, sitting by the lake?" Raphael raises an eyebrow.

"Just being together, I guess," Simon shrugs. 

"We still have some time, you know," Raphael says, standing up. He reaches a hand out to Simon, who takes it and pulls himself up. Raphael doesn't let go, intertwining their fingers together, and Simon smiles.

They walk along the side of the lake, mostly in silence, although occasionally Simon will cut through it and ask Raphael some outlandish question, and Raphael will reply, exasperated but still with the hint of a smirk.

Eventually they come to a fenced off part and Raphael turns to Simon, putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm glad you're not mad at me. I actually enjoyed this... whatever you wanna call it."

"Date?" Simon laughs, shaking his head. "I couldn't be mad at you. I kind of understand. I've never really been on a date either. At least, not with someone I actually cared about."

It's Raphael's turn to blush. Simon didn't even know Raphael _did_ that, but when Simon implied that he cares about Raphael, his olive skin had taken a red hue. "Really?"

"Yeah," Simon shrugs. "Maybe we could do this again sometime."

"I think I'd like that," Raphael says, walking with Simon back to the party. "Actually, I know I would, because I like you."

"Then it's a date." Simon confirms, then adds with a grin, "Again."

"A real one this time," Raphael promises, and they part ways, both feeling like they were floating blissfully on a cloud above everybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me a while, not because of actual writing, but because of thought process and plot and whatnot, and I still don't think it turned into what I wanted it to, but I don't think any more time or patience would have made much of a difference... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I can't wait to show you what else is in store for these two nerds! ;)


End file.
